The Next Generation
by Chibijac
Summary: Ron and Harry are adults, married, and Aurors for the ministry and now have kids, along with the rest of the Gryffindor gang. And even with Voldemort gone, death eatters are still on the run and after their kids.
1. Prologue part 1

The Next Generation- Prologue (Part One)  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ron sat on a box on a box in the doorway of his and Hermione's new house in the wizarding community, not too far from where Ginny and Harry lived. He watched as a wizard mother yelled at her son for playing with his father's wand. Hermione came up behind him and smiled a little.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you were going to bring the rest of the boxes in.," she said. He looked back at her. They had been married a month now and had lived in an apartment the whole time, but since Ron didn't do too well in the muggle community, they moved to the wizard one.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked, sitting next to him on a near by box. He looked up at her and shrugged.  
  
"We really didn't have to move you know. I could have handled it a few more days." He muttered stubbornly, but Hermione ignored him. She figured that he didn't learn enough in muggle studies and that living in the wizarding world was best for the both of them.  
  
"It's alright Ron. Besides, I think the neighbors found it weird that there were explosions whenever 'that group of redheads' (the Weasleys) came over anyway. Now why don't you help me carry the rest of this in so we can put the bed together." She suggested, not noticing the smirk on Ron's face. He entered the kitchen and began to look for food.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going to have to go and get some food then. I'm sure I can do this much on my own." Said Hermione; pulling out her wand and pointing it at a box in the corner, making the appliances come out. Some things Ron hadn't noticed before and looked at them curiously.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as Hermione tried to find some muggle money.  
  
"Just a few muggle things." Answered Hermione. Suddenly, the Weasleys, Harry, and Ginny entered the house, calling for them. Hermione came out the kitchen, followed by Ron who was trying to figure out how to count muggle money. Mrs. Weasley hugged them happily.  
  
"I brought along some food. Figured you may need some." She said cheerfully, going into the kitchen. Harry grinned at the expression on Ron's face.  
  
"We wanted to pay the happy couple a little visit." He said as Ginny followed her mom and Hermione into the kitchen with hers and Harry's daughter in her arms.  
  
"And help you out with the stuff." Added Fred, coming in the house with a box followed by George, Angelina, and Alicia. They happily greeted Ron and handed him house-warming gifts, welcoming them to the neighbor hood.  
  
"You guys live together now?" Harry asked in shock and the twins grinned.  
  
"Yep, we live in a house not too far from here." Said George cheerfully. He and Fred finally decided to mature and moved in with their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"'Bout time. You've been out of school long enough." Ron muttered and turned to Harry. "Hermione's sending to go get some food from the muggle store. but I can't see to be able to count this money. Help me out will you." He said and Harry agreed, the two friends going on their way. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they returned from the grocery store, most of the things were put up and the twins were folding empty boxes. "Alright, you've got the food." Cheered George, taking some of the bags and going into the kitchen, where the women were putting away dishes and talking.  
  
"So, now that you two are settled in, I'm sure you've already discussed children." Said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. Ron, who was standing next to Hermione as he put the food up, went entirely red.  
  
"Mum, that's kind of personal. I mean, did you bother to ask Fred and George that question?!" asked Ron defensively. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes dangerously at her three sons and Ron quickly apologized and the twins quickly stopped laughing.  
  
"Well you know, I was around your ages when me and Authur had Bill."  
  
"Mum, Ron and Hermione are twenty-one. You were, what, eighteen?" asked Fred and Mrs. Weasley instantly went red. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well that's enough of that. How about we have some of this delicious food I brought along. Authur should come by whenever he has a lunch break." She said, completely changing the subject. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That day had been the longest day ever. Hagrid had arrived around the same time Mr. Weasley did and happily cried for the couple because he always knew they'd end up married. Not too long after that, did Oliver Wood show up with news. He was starting a professional Quidditch team and so far he had the twins, Dean, and Seamus. He quickly got Ron and Harry to agree, though they already had jobs. They worked in the Dark Arts section for the ministry. Since they had seen so much of it in Hogwarts, they felt fit for the job. As for Hermione, she worked for the ministry as well, making sure that no muggles could get a hold of any Dark Arts items, or that no evil wizards could. She was mostly running out with Mr. Weasley to put memory charms on muggles or stopping death eaters who had gotten their hands on something. Ron dropped tiredly on his bed, closing his eyes.  
  
"That was fun, eh? I mean, who would have thought Fred and George could get themselves into so much trouble during one dinner." He said and laughed. He sat up. "'Mione, did you hear me?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes Ron!" she called back from the bathroom. She came in the room with a long T-shirt and dropped next to her husband, closing her eyes. "So, are you glad we moved closer to your family?" she asked, rolling over and looking at him.  
  
"I guess. I do get to see a lot more of the gruesome twosome though." He said, and Hermione kissed him.  
  
"Thought so. Any way. I think I'd like to raise our kids the way you were. It might be fun having a bunch of little yous running al over the place. Ron grinned and rolled over, pinning her body under his.  
  
"That's what you think. I was pretty hard to control when I was a kid."  
  
"Of course you were." Hermione laughed and pulled him into a kiss. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LATE!" announced Wood the first day of practice 2 months later. The twins, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Harry all stood in front of him, lined up next to each other with their brooms in their hands. It was a cold December day and they were all lined up on a huge Quiddtich field, not visible to muggle eyes, covered completely in snow. Fred and George both grinned.  
  
"Come on Oliver. Some of us have people at home. We can't just leave." Said George, but Oliver ignored them.  
  
"If we want to be real Quidditch players, we have to act like them. That means, days you have off from work (looks at Ron and Harry), I want you here!" he announced, and they all nodded. "Ok, Fred, George. You two are our beaters. No one is as. active as you two." Said Wood and the twins grinned.  
  
"Wow Wood. Didn't know you cared so much." Teased Fred. Oliver glared at them and they took off into the sky.  
  
"Harry, Seeker of course." He said with a wide grin. "And you three, I remember ho you were in school. Definitely chasers." He said cheerfully, claiming his spot as Keeper. They were practicing for a while, not noticing that they had an audience. Wood finally did and stopped quickly.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! I think those are your wives down there!" he called and they looked down at Ginny waving happily at them with their little girl standing next to her, looking at them curiously, dressed from head to foot in winter clothes.  
  
"Hey you two, what's the deal?" Harry asked as he and Ron landed.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, what did the doctors say?" Ron asked as the others landed with cheerful greetings. Hermione looked up at Ron with a small smile. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Ron. We're going to have a baby." She said. Ron stared at her blankly, then, he fainted. 


	2. Prologue part 2

The Next Generation- Prologue (Part two)  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Wood shook his head as everyone stood over Ron, trying to revive him. He didn't need any of his players to be missing from any practices if they were going to get anywhere in the future. Not that he wasn't happy for them. It was just tat he wanted to make himself known for turning a bunch of kids into famous Quidditch players. Harry and Dean leaned over Ron as Seamus waved a conjured up onion under his nose.  
  
"Are you sure that's going to work? Smelling salt does better." Dean pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but no one likes the smell of raw onions under their nose!" announced Seamus. Ron wrinkled his nose and his eyes flew open.  
  
"Ugh! Get that out of my face!" he announced, slapping the onion away. Hermione dropped down on her knees and hugged him, bursting into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she announced, causing Ron to stare at her in complete confusion. "I knew you weren't ready for kids."  
  
"Who told you that?" Ron asked, looking at her, then glaring up at the twins.  
  
"Aw come on Ron. We just figured that with the way you reacted." began George.  
  
"That you just weren't ready for kids." Fred finished with a shrug. Ron jumped up.  
  
"I'll kill both of you for that!" he yelled, pulling out his wand and chasing them around. Harry turned to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder with a wide grin.  
  
"If you ask me, he's defiantly ready for kids." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the months passed, Hermione's belly grew. Wood had the team practice every other day, and so far, they had won all their matches, winning money with each win. It was July when Wood gathered the team with announcements.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to have great news, so I suppose I should start. Dean and his wife are expecting, as so are Seamus and his wife." He said and everyone congratulated him "Second, one of our players should be expecting a kid in. September"  
  
"Yep! We're going to be uncles in two months!" announced Fred proudly.  
  
"And to top it all off, we'll be entering the Quidditch tournaments next week against Bulgaria." Announced Wood and Ron jumped up.  
  
"Did you just say Bulgaria!?" he asked excitedly and everyone looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Yes, is there a little problem with that?" Wood asked and Ron shook his head, and sat down. As Wood finished with his announcements, he went on to explain his game plan.. Ron leaned over toward Harry.  
  
"This is fantastic news! Now we can beat Viktor Krum in a Quidditch match! They say no one can beat him at anything! We'll see what he knows." Said Ron cheerfully and Harry gave a nervous laugh. He figured he just wanted to prove to Krum that you didn't have to be rich and famous to be happy and to show off that he had Hermione and Krum didn't. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they had arrived at Hermione and Ron's house that night, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were working on the baby's room. When they entered, Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"What is this?!" he announced, looking at the color of the room. Hermione grinned at him from where her place sitting in a rocking chair with cookie dough ice cream. "Why is the room so. girly?" he asked in disgust.  
  
"Well, if the baby is a girl."  
  
"What if it's a boy!" yelled Ron, becoming annoyed. Harry noticed the look on Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's faces. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed in at the wall, muttering something about the room being to feminine for his comfort, and the walls turned baby blue. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You're so stubborn Ron." She muttered, annoyed with her husband. "Besides, what makes you think the baby'll be a boy?" she asked.  
  
"Because, that's the way it is! You see how our family is. Six boys, one girl." Ron informed her, pointing at a picture out in the hall. "Most likely. This kid'll be a boy."  
  
"And you believe that was passed down into you?"  
  
"It's a curse!" Hermione ignored her husband's last remark and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the wall.  
  
"I don't care about your little curse. This baby will be a girl, and these walls will stay PINK!" she announced, the walls turning light pink. Ron glared at her and stomped angrily out the room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of the tournament, all the Weasley family, and even Hermione's parents showed up. Their robes were the same as they were for the Gryffindor team since Wood said they inspired him to create the team. They all had new brooms, but Harry wanted to stick with his Firebolt, which was as loyal as ever through all his games. AS wizards gathered up in the stands, Seamus and Dean looked around nervously.  
  
"Look, there's Krum!" announced Dean, but Ron was busy talking to Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to be looking for you up there ok." He said cheerfully, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled at him, placing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, ok. But don't forget to focus on the game, alright." She said, and kissed him.  
  
"Alright. Now, make sure and the kid take care." He said, placing his hand on her stomach just as the baby kicked. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Course." Ron and Harry went off to listen Wood give his usual speech when Krum came up to Hermione. "Oh, hi. Krum."  
  
"Hermy-onny. I haven't seen you in so long. You've. gained veight." He said and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Uh, no. I'm pregnant." She said, then pointed at Ron. "You remember my red head friend, Ron. We got married." She said. Krum stared at her in shock. She would have thought he's congratulate her in a more cheerful note, but he was obviously sad about it.  
  
"That sound great. Vell I've better be going." He said and was gone. Ginny came up to Hermione.  
  
"What did he want?" she asked.  
  
"Just to say hi." Answered Hermione, and they went to go find their seats. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the tournament went on, more people the gang remembered from Hogwarts had arrived to watch the game and cheer on their friends. Neville and his wife, Hannah, arrived. So did Colin, who married a Hufflepuff girl named Amber. Hagrid had arrived, and so did a few old Hogwarts teachers. Hagrid was sitting with the Weasleys, binoculars in hand.  
  
"Would you look at that." Said Mr. Weasley excitedly as the two seekers suddenly began zoom for the Snitch.  
  
"Come on Harry!" announced Fred and George, the both teams forgetting about the game as Krum and Harry went dashing across the sky after the snitch. Ginny tried to calm her daughter down as she jumped excitedly up and down.  
  
"Who's got the snitch?" Everyone stood up and looked around excitedly at the two seekers. Ron, Dean, and Seamus landed and helped Harry up. He grinned up at them and held his fist out.  
  
"I've got it." He said and everyone cheered happily, the teams all landing. The twins ran up to Harry, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Fantastic Harry!"  
  
"Woods over there shedding tears of joy!" said Fred. Ron grinned as Harry looked over at him, watching Wood cry and laugh. He came over to Harry and smiled as their families waved down at them and their wives blew kisses.  
  
"You can't tell me missing a few days of work wasn't worth this." He said happily. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Towards the beginning of September, the gang had celebrated Harry's birthday late since he and Ron had missed a few days of work for Quidditch practice and had to work late. The party had lasted until two in the morning, and everyone went home with only one thought, sleep. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't even getting that much. Hermione sat up and shook him.  
  
"'Mione. Please! I need to wake up at six to get to work. I need sleep." He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
"Ron. the baby's coming." She muttered, causing him to sit up quickly, and knock Crookshanks, who was sleeping at the end of the bed, off. With in seconds, he was rushing around the room, pulling some clothes on and scribbling a note to his parents. Hermione just sat in the bed and watched him, holding her belly as he shoved Pig out the window.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" he announced, picking her up in his arms and apparating to the hospital. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasleys gathered around the hospital bed and looked at the little baby boy in Hermione's arms. He looked just like Ron did as an infant according to the twins who then added that they thought she was having twins from how long it was taking her to push the kid out, which made their mother and Ginny glare at them.  
  
"He's precious 'Mione." Said Ginny with a grin.  
  
"Told you it was going to be a boy." Ron said, but he was directing it more towards Harry than he was to Hermione. The baby stared at everyone in curiosity, with lovely green eyes with a bit of blue.  
  
"It was a bit obvious. Boys are pretty common in the Weasley family." Said Percy, ignoring the look Ginny was giving him since she had a daughter.  
  
"So, what's his name?" asked Mr. Weasley. 


	3. chapter 1

The Next Generation- Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Ten years has passed by, and life has been great for everyone. They were all done with Quidditch now, finishing up with it two years ago, and they all returned to their old jobs and lives. Hermione stood next to Ginny as Harry and Ron got ready to go with Ron and Hermione's son to pick up his school things for his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione still had tears in her eyes from when the letter had arrived. Ron threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace.  
  
"John, get down here! It's time to go!" announced Hermione from the bottom of the stairs. A little boy with vivid red hair and lovely green eyes came hopping down the stairs, followed by Crookshanks and Pig. Ron smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now you two take care. I don't want you losing him, got it." She said, looking up at Ron, who grinned innocently.  
  
"Relax 'Mione. We've been to Diagon Alley plenty of times and Harry and me heave only lost him. once." Said Ron and laughed nervously, trying to avoid the look his wife was now giving him. The first time they had taken John with them to Diagon Alley, they traveled by Floo Powder, and he had the same luck Harry did his first time. Hermione wouldn't let him travel like that again for the past five years.  
  
"Listen, I'll go ahead and make sure he gets there ok." Said Harry. Hermione, Ginny, John and Ron watched as Harry walked into the fire, shouted Diagon Alley, and disappeared.  
  
"WICKED!" said John excitedly. He ran to the fireplace, but Hermione grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt.  
  
"I want you to stay with your father and uncle, got it. I know how you are." She said, he expression going from stern to gentle. Ron pulled him from her grasp.  
  
"Hermione, he'll be eleven in four days. He'll survive. Why don't you relax and take Ginny to that huge muggle shop. What's it called again?"  
  
"A mall Ron. Really, you could have really used an extra year of muggle studies." Ginny teased. When Ron had turned around to instruct his son on what to do, he had already thrown some Floo powder into the fireplace and jumped in.  
  
"TO DIAGON ALLEY!" he cheered, and disappeared.  
  
"JOHN! Get back here!" Ron yelled up the fireplace. He sighed and got ready to go as well when Hermione grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers.  
  
"Ron, make sure he doesn't meet any Draco JR's while you're out, ok." She said. Ron grinned and leaned forward, kissing her gently.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." He promised, then he kissed her one last time before backing all the way into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley." He said, and was gone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John ran excitedly around ahead of Ron and Harry as he pressed his face up against the windows of shops and begged for items. At one point, he even asked Ron to by him a snowy white owl like Hedwig. "You know, we should go get your robes. They shouldn't take long." Said Harry. Ron nodded and sent his son into Madam Malkin's Robe for Every Occasion while they went to get his schoolbooks.  
  
"Hey there!" came a voice and John turned to face a boy with sandy hair and bright brown eyes. He grinned. "Hi, you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, my name's John Weasley, but people call me Jay." He answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I've heard a lot about your family! My name's Chris Finnigan." He answered. "My dad's Seamus Finnigan and my mum's Lavender"  
  
"My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione."  
  
"Ok boys, that's enough with the chitchat, I'm sure you've got a lot of school things to get." Said Madam Malkin, coming up with another witch, who began to work on Chris's robes. John listened as Chris told him that he lived in the muggle community and that he really didn't really see as much wizard like things. As John explained about his family living in a wizard community, a young girl came in the store, her dark hair up in two high pigtails and the back hanging out.  
  
"For Hogwarts?" asked Madam Malkin.  
  
"Yes ma'am." She answered and was told to stand on a stool near the boys. As the two older witches went off to get more supplies, the girl stood patiently, trying to ignore the fact that the boys were staring at her. Then she finally turned and glared at them in annoyance.  
  
"Eye problem?" she asked sternly and the boys grinned.  
  
"No, just curious. My names Chris and this is John. What's your name?"  
  
"Jessica Thomas." She answered. Noticing how curious the boys were, she told them that her dad was Dean Thomas and had taught her plenty about magic.  
  
"What about your mum?"  
  
"Her name is Parvati. She's real great, but she and my dad got into this horrible argument so I'm staying with my dad right now. But he isn't taking as bad, Says it gives him more of a chance to raise me the right way." As the kids talked, time seemed to fly by and they paid for their items and left the store before going to find their parents and also looking forward to seeing each other at King's Cross.  
  
"Alright Jay, next is your wand. I'm sure you can handle this just as well." Said Harry cheerfully and the little boy nodded, getting some money from Ron and running of to get his wand.  
  
"Aww yes, another Weasley." Came a voice and John looked up to see an old man with pale eyes and not much hair came up and smiled at him. "Spitting image of your father. I remember well a little accident his second year that sent him here to get his very own wand. Yes, I remember it like it were yesterday." Said Mr. Ollivander cheerfully. He had went through twelve different wands before getting the perfect one. "It's great." Said John cheerfully, giving his wand a wave.  
  
"Funny, your wand has the same contents your father's did (a unicorn hair), and as your mothers (the type of wood). What a nice combination this is. You'll be able to accomplish a lot with this." Suddenly, the shop door flew open and a blonde boy, looking a lot like his father, came in.  
  
"Aww, Draco Malfoy. And your son I presume?" The older man that Mr. Ollivander called Draco Malfoy began to talk to him the boy turned to John.  
  
"Hey, you here alone?" he asked in the most boring and deadest voice that John had ever heard.  
  
"No, I'm here with my uncle and dad. My name's John."  
  
"Jason Malfoy. That's my dad, Draco Malfoy. He's rich you know. And our family is the perfect wizard family you know." He said.  
  
"What do you mean by.'perfect'?"  
  
"You know, clean blood. No muggle blood dirtying it up." He answered. John was about to say something smart, he did have his dad's temper after all, but Harry and Ron had just entered the shop any way.  
  
"Hey kid, what's taking so long? You do want to get some ice cream before we go home right?" asked Ron cheerfully. Malfoy turned to face Harry and Ron with a sneer. Nothing about him had changed. He still hated Potter and Weasley and still felt the same about muggle borns or people who didn't have pure blood.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought there was a law against polluting the streets with trash. Let alone bringing into stores." He said.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Snapped Harry, reaching for his wand, ignoring the worried look on Mr. Ollivander's face.  
  
"Aww don't put your self down so much Malfoy. I think everyone already knows you're one level lower than dragon dung." Said Ron before grabbing his son's wrist and heading out the store, leaving everyone speechless. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting all John's things and his promised ice cream, they finally decided to head home. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading when her husband and son arrived. John was sleeping on Ron's back as he dropped the shopping bags onto the ground. "So, you had to travel by portkey I suppose?" she asked not looking up from her book.  
  
"Well we kind of forgot to bring some Floo powder with us. Had no choice. I'm going to take this kid up to bed." Said Ron and Hermione followed him upstairs.  
  
"So, what went wrong?" she asked, leaning in the doorway of their son's room. Ron winced.  
  
"What are you talking about? We had a great time." He said, taking the boy's shoes off and turning to his wife with a nervous laugh. She glared at him and went over to cover her son up, brushing the red hair out of his face before turning to Ron.  
  
"You got into a fight didn't you?" she asked and Ron's ears went pink. "Honestly Ron, you're an adult now! You keep acting like this and we'll be getting a letter from McGonagall saying that our son is getting expelled for blowing up Moaning Mertle's bathroom!" she snapped and stomped angrily out the room.  
  
"I honestly didn't think it was that serious." 


	4. chapter 2

The Next Generation- Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
After having Hermione scold him, it made Ron afraid to go straight to their room that night, but he eventually did, not getting as much sleep as he wanted. It was hard enough to wake Ron up in the morning, but that was the best part about having kids that were him through and through. Ron would sleep with the blankets over his head to block out any sunshine in the morning and with two pillows so that he would have one near by to cover his head with. He learned to do this when Hermione was pregnant with John and would mutter her cravings in hopes that she could get him up to go get them for him. Unfortunately for him, this didn't block out the screams and squeals of active children on early Saturday mornings.  
  
"DADDY!" cheered a voice, and Ron felt two bodies jumping on the bed, trying to wake him up. He groaned, pulling both pillows over his head.  
  
"Go to bed!" he yelled irritably. John pulled the blankets off of him and with the help of his little sister, pulled the pillows off his head.  
  
"C'mon dad! Mum's making all our favorites and then she's gonna take us to Honeydukes!" said John happily. Ron rolled over and his daughter jumped onto his stomach.  
  
"Morning daddy!" said the cheerfully six year old.  
  
"Morning Alex." Answered Ron, running his fingers through his hair tiredly. Alexis Weasley, most commonly know as Alex, is John's little sister. Like her brother, she inherited lovely eyes and her red hair from her dad, but had Hermione's attitude running through her. For her age, she was very smart and was most likely to be like Hermione when she gets to Hogwarts, without trying. She wore he hair up in pigtails and was probably a child that could light up any body's morning. Hermione entered the room and smiled.  
  
"You plan on getting up anytime today? You never know. You could have work today." She said with a smile that brightened Ron's day in every way. He smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He answered and followed her down to the kitchen with Alex around his waist and John around his neck. "Hermione, why are you up so early? It is Saturday after all." He said, letting the kids drop off of him and run to the table.  
  
"Your mom is coming to visit this morning and the twins are coming to take the kids out." Answered Hermione.  
  
"You're letting Fred and George take the kids out!" announced Ron, and Hermione glared at him. "Well, I mean. they are still maniacs you know."  
  
"They love the kids. And besides, they wouldn't do anything to hurt them." Said Hermione, putting her arms around her husband's neck. Ron was a lot taller than her, and had always been, but with her being 5'6 and him being 6'1, it was hard to get him to look directly into her eyes for her to beg him to trust her. "Relax, they'll be fine." She promised, kissing him.  
  
"CROOKSHANKS!" cheered Alex suddenly, jumping out the chair and scooping the cat into her arms. Alex wasn't too big herself, and the large cat's body seemed to cover up all of her, except her head. The cat purred in her arms as she hugged him happily. Then Pig came flying down the stairs, still the same way he was when Ron had first got him. Hermione didn't really like the fact that Ron wanted to keep Pig out of his cage, but he didn't cause too much trouble then, but was still as much excited in getting to deliver a letter.  
  
"Can Pig come with me to Hogwarts?" asked John as the little owl landed on his shoulder and hooted happily at the sound of his name and Hogwarts in the same sentence. Hermione looked up at Ron who seemed to think it was a bad idea. "I won't kill him or anything. PLEASE!" he begged.  
  
"I don't care. I just hope you're up for the challenge." Said Ron with a shrug and left the kitchen.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked John, looking over at his mom. "Pig's a great owl." He gave the owl a piece of toast and watched him fly happily away. There was suddenly a huge explosion and they ran into the living room where Ron sat on the floor with an annoyed look and covered and soot, the twins grinning down at him.  
  
"Honestly Ron, the family life's got you going soft." Teased Fred as George laughed, then they turned to Hermione and the kids with wide grins.  
  
"Good morning lovely sister in law of ours." Said George innocently.  
  
"Morning guys." She answered as the kids jumped on their uncle.  
  
"Did you bring us anything?" asked Alex excitedly. George smiled and lifted her onto his shoulders.  
  
"No, but if we stay long enough, I've got the best bed time story ever planned out." He answered and went hopping into the kitchen. Ron looked over at Fred who was watching him with the same proud smile his dad at Ron and Hermione's wedding.  
  
"You know, you guys would make great parents. What's the big deal?" Asked Ron as Fred helped him up.  
  
"Well, getting a family would separate us, didn't you notice?" he asked and Ron looked at him in confusion. "Well, George and I have never been separated for more than a month, and it would be strange to be separated from a family. One reason we're glad you and Hremione decided to move into a wizard community. We Weasleys have got to stick together." He said cheerfully and Ron nodded. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George had taken the kids to Hogsmeade directly after dinner and planned on being gone long, which meant Ron and Hermione could finally spend some time alone. if he could only get Hermione to her book down. He looked over her shoulder as she read a love novel, sitting comfortably on the couch with out a care in the world. Crookshanks was sitting in her lap sleeping and Ron muttered curse words since that cat wouldn't move unless he wanted to.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" asked Hermione, looking up at him, causing him to jump. He blushed a little, but also noticed that Crookshanks was still sleep.  
  
"You sure mom is still going to come visit today?" he asked and she looked at him making a face, trying to figure out what exactly he had on his mind. Then she turned back to her book, smiling.  
  
"Yes Ron. She's still coming." She answered and suddenly, two bodies fell through their fireplace. Crookshanks looked up lazily and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the living room with a pop.  
  
"Oh dear." She said in shock as Dean and Seamus came out the fireplace, looking an awful mess.  
  
"You know, you could have just apparated here." Said Ron as his mother went on to dust the two men off. They thanked her gratefully and turned to Ron.  
  
"We've gotta go to work. Just got an owl from Harry and there's a few death eaters out that we've gotta take care of." Said Seamus cheerfully.  
  
"And I think they're in the muggle community, so we're going to have to do a couple of memory charms." Added Dean. Ron groaned and got his wand. "Don't worry, there's only three of them. and I think Harry said they were on the way to Privet Drive."  
  
"Isn't that where his aunt and uncle live?" asked Ron curiously as he put on his black robes and put his wand in his pocket. Seamus seemed to be thinking about that.  
  
"Yep, I guess that's where they're going. After all, they are Harry's only family and they are muggles. But if I were Harry, I'd just let them go ahead and do their worse after the way those muggles treated him" said Seamus and the three men apparated. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ron got home, Fred and George were in the middle of telling Alex a very dramatic story on how in third year, Scabbers turned out to be a man that was responsible for the reason Harry's parents were killed. Alex gave a gasp just as Fred acted as though he were Ron and George was the dog (Sirius) that dragged Ron away. Hermione was waiting for him and the kitchen and forced a smile.  
  
"Poor baby. Looks like you had it rough today." She said, placing a cold cloth against the cut on his face. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"What are Fred and George still doing here?" he asked and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Still telling Alex the story about your broken leg 3rd year, and how you ended up with Pig." She answered and Ron cringed at the way he heard Fred put on a high pitch version of Peter Pettigew begging not to be killed.  
  
"They weren't even there." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Of course Ronnikins." He glared at his wife as she laughed at the way he responded to the old name Fred and George still love to call him. 'I'm sorry. I just think that's too cute how they still call you that." She laughed just as Fred and George entered the kitchen. At one point, Ron had managed to end up taller tan them, but they out grew him once again.  
  
"Well, she's got something great to dream about." Said Fred cheerfully, and gave Hermione a hug, followed by George.  
  
"Thanks you two. She really loves those stories of yours." Said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"Hey no sweat, that's what uncles are for. Next story will be called Ickle Ronnikins and the evil monster called Jealousy." Said George cheerfully.  
  
"The story of how Ron came to hate famous Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum." Laughed Fred and the twins were gone before Ron could do anything. Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
"Its hard not to love those two, isn't it?" she asked cheerfully. 


	5. chapter 3

The Next Generation- Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Just like Ron, Harry Potter sleeps like a rock. Ever since the downfall of the most powerful wizard, Voldemort, he has been able to sleep like everyone else, with out the gruesome nightmares and screaming in his sleep. Then, just like Ron, he had two kids that had the morning ritual of jumping on the bed to wake him up. Sara and Joshua Potter are Ginny and Harry's kids and the definition of sibling rivalry. If any one was to think that Ron and the twins argued a lot their years in Hogwarts, they had to meet Harry and Ginny's kids. Sara was on her way to her second year at Hogwarts and Josh would be when John starts his second year. Sara was like Ginny, but she had jet-black hair and bright green eyes like her dad. Josh had read hair, but it wasn't as bright as his mother's, it was sandy like red and messy like his dad's, and like his sister, he had bright green eyes. Josh was Harry through and through. He had a great sense of adventure and bravery all through him. It was most certain he would be a Gryffindor, just like his sister, who use to claim that she wouldn't go looking for trouble, it just seemed to crash into her in the process of being innocent. Harry was sleep with the blankets tangled around him and pillow over his face. The room door opened slightly and two heads poked in silently.  
  
"Dad." Whispered Sara, as they entered quietly. They went up to the bed and shook Harry, who continued to sleep. The shook him and he just groaned and continued to sleep.  
  
"DAD!" yelled Josh, jumping on the bed with full force, forcing Harry to sit up quickly. He reached over and put on his glasses, glaring tiredly at his kids, who were looking at him with all the innocence of the world.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"9:30. Today is the first remember." Said Sara, pointing at the clock. Harry groaned and lay back down. He didn't even have to go to school any more, and yet he still has to wake up early on the first. "You promised to take me. and not bring Josh."  
  
"What! Dad that's not fair! Alex is going when John gets dropped off at King's Cross!" announced Josh.  
  
"Even if we wanted to leave you, we couldn't." said Harry, reaching over the side of the bed for a shirt. He didn't see Josh stick his tongue out at his sister, of see her slap him in the back of the head.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ginny, entering the room with a smirk as Harry looked under the bed for his favorite T-shirt. Ron had actually managed to get Harry addicted to the Chudley Cannons and he was now in the process of looking for his favorite shirt.  
  
"Ginny, I can't find my Chudley Cannons shirt!" he announced as the kids left the room to get breakfast. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're just as bad as Ron. I washed it." She said. "And it won't shrink. I promise." She said, noticing the look on his face. "Now wash up. We're going to meet everyone at King's Cross" she said, and left the room, not hearing Harry mutter that he wanted his shirt. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When they got to King's Cross, there was an entire group of red heads, which was obviously the Weasley family. Harry had to admit being part of their family was great. Mrs. Weasley had always treated him like a son, and Mr. Weasley always came to him to ask about muggle things if Hermione wasn't available. Then, having Hermione and Ron as his family made life great. His best friends were in love and now handled things in a more mature way tan they use to. Plus, their kids were hard to hate.  
  
"Hi Uncle Harry!" cheered Alex, running over and hugging him around the waist. He grinned and picked her up, hugging her back as they approached the group.  
  
"'Bout time you got here. Couldn't find any muggle clothes?" asked Ron with a grin. He was wearing baggy jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a plad shirt over it.  
  
"I couldn't find that Chudley Cannons shirt you gave me for my birthday." Harry answered, and Ginny shoved him playfully.  
  
"Well, shall we get a move on? We'll go through in threes." Said Mr. Weasley, checking his watch. They had a good ten minutes left. Mrs. Weasley went ahead with Fred and George, followed by Hermione, Ron and John. Harry had just realized he was still holding Alex when he heard her gasp at the sudden disappearance of her older brother and parents.  
  
"Don't worry. They're ok." He said as Mr. Weasley went ahead with Ginny and Percy. The Josh had challenged Sara to a racer, the both of them rushing through before any one could see them or before their dad could yell at them. Harry sighed and leaned casually against the barrier, going through where all the students were running around happily.  
  
"Brings back memories." Said Ron cheerfully. Harry nodded. Way too many memories. Here was where Ron had laughed at a very embarrassed Seamus for attempting to Kiss Lavender Brown at the end of 5th year, but had Fred and George push him and Hermione into each other causing them to kiss. This was even the place Ginny and Harry had their own first kiss.  
  
"Hey, CHRIS!" called John, running over to the boy Harry remembered seeing once before. Seamus was walking up behind him.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully as the two boys talked. "This is my son, Chris."  
  
"We didn't know you had a son John's age." Said Ron, looking over at the boy. "But it isn't really hard to miss. He looks a lot like you."  
  
"Where's Lavender?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, she's late. Had to go into work early." Said Seamus with a shrug.  
  
"This is my little sister Alex." Said John happily to Chris as his little sister hid shyly behind him. Chris grinned and waved at her. "She's normally not this shy."  
  
"You had better get n the train, kids." Said Percy, checking his watch.  
  
"John! Chris." Called a voice and they turned to see Jessica running up to them with Dean walking up with a cheerful smile. "I was looking all over for you two. Ready for our first adventure together?" she asked, holding her hand out with a wide grin.  
  
"YEAH!" cheered the boys, placing their hands on hers. Soon, they were all gathering on the train and hanging out the window, waving goodbye to their parents. Harry had Josh up on one of his shoulder as they waved good bye to the students on the moving train. He noticed as they waved good bye that Alex was crying extremely hard in Ron's shirt.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" asked Harry as they went back through the barrier.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that this will be the first time they've ever apart." Answered Hermione as Fred tried to cheer the little girl up by force feeding George a piece of candy that made steam come out his nose, mouth and ears. "She'll be fine." 


	6. chapter 4

The Next Generation- Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
John waved out the window until his family was no longer in view. He sat down and pulled out some candy his mom had packed for him, and so did Chris and Jessica. He also noticed that Fred and George had packed a few things to play pranks on people. Jessica leaned over with a lollipop sticking out her mouth.  
  
"What are these?" she asked curiously, looking into the bag. Then she looked up at John with a raised eyebrow. John blushed a bit.  
  
"They're tricks my uncles gave me from their prank shop." He answered.  
  
"Cool. I think I might send a few of those to my neighbors. I really can't stand them." Muttered Chris. Then he pulled out his wand. "My dad was trying to show me this spell to turn water into rum, wanna see?" he asked and they agreed. He pulled a bottle of water out his bag and pointed his wand at it. He continued to mutter the words and lost his patients, cursing his wand. ". Turn this water into RUM!" he yelled, and it blew up in his face.  
  
"Awesome." Said John as Jessica glared at Chris. Suddenly, the compartment door flew open and three boys entered. The boy from the wand shop along with two bigger uglier boys.  
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Jessica sharply. Jason smirked.  
  
"Pretty girl like you really shouldn't be hanging out with two idiots. My dad told me a lot about the Weasleys, and they aren't really too good at being a respectable wizard family." He said and John pulled out his wand.  
  
"Watch what you say, Jason. I'm sure you wouldn't like to know what the son of the cleverest witch of her year is capable of." He said, but Jason didn't seem to care.  
  
"These are my friends, you can just call them Crabbe and Goyle. They hate the names their mums' gave them. You can call me Malfoy, just like my dad."  
  
"I'd rather not." Said John and Jason grabbed the bag on treats the twins had packed. No one did anything as Jason took some and walked off with a smirk on his face.  
  
"He won't be holding that smirk for long." Laughed Chris and they sat down, not to long before the door opened again and a girl with blonde pigtails entered a boy with her.  
  
"Hi, is something wrong?" asked Chris.  
  
"Nope, just looking to see who the new first years are. I'm Janet Longbottom and this is my friend, Jeff Creevy. We're going to be first years too." She said.  
  
"Hope to see you at the sorting." Said Jeff, and they went on their way. Jessica looked out the window and turned to the boys.  
  
"I think we'll be there soon. Better change into your robes." She said, getting up and leaving the compartment.  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in when we get there?" asked Chris, digging through his trunk.  
  
"I'm gonna be in Gryffindor, just like everyone else in my family." Answered John cheerfully. He pulled on his robes just as Jessica entered; pulling her hair up in two high ponytails and letting the back hang out. When the train stopped, the students all got out and looked around, spotting a giant man.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" he called and John, Chris, and Jessica looked up at him in great curiosity. He looked back at them and a wide grin crossed his face.  
  
"Another Weasley!" he announced, causing the kids to jump. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid. An' yeh must be Hermione and Ron's boy. Spittin' image of yeh dad." He said and John grinned.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and all the first years gathered into rowboats. Chris was staring into the water when a large tentacle popped out.  
  
"Watch out for the giant squid!" called Hagrid as Chris grabbed at his heart and gasped for breath. He turned to John.  
  
"WHY, do they have that thing out here?" he asked. Then he looked up to see Jessica petting the huge tentacle and grinning. "You're mad." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kids were directed into the castle and up some stairs where a very strict teacher was standing. John though he had seen he once before, but didn't say anything. She was soon explaining the different houses and what she expects from them. She caught John's eye and flashed him a small smile. Chris leaned over.  
  
"I'd hate to piss her off." He whispered and they were lead into the Great Hall where thousands of the older students were now staring at them. All the kids went from excited to nervous and sick.  
  
"My uncles told me I'd have to fight a three headed dog." John whispered to Jessica and Chris. They watched as kids were called up and were sorted into houses. Jason Malfoy was called up and the sorting hat had hardly even got close to head before he was sorted into Slytherin. Jeff Creevey was put into Gryffindor and when Janet Longbottom had came up, the sorting hat had said her dad was a bit clumsy, but she had some talent and she was put into Gryffindor as well.  
  
"Jessica Thomas!" called Professor McGonagall. When she came to sit down, it took a good minute to figure it out before she was sorted into Gryffindor. There were four new Ravenclaws, four new Hufflepuffs, and three new Slytherins before Chris was called. He ran up and hoped up and sat on the stool with a wide grin. John had to admit Chris was probably the bravest kid he had ever met. He didn't have a care in the world and was probably ready to face any challenge. He was sorted into Gryffindor a little too soon, because John was called up next.  
  
"Ah yes, another Weasley. About time we had another one of you in the school." Said the hat, causing him to jump. He was pretty small for his age, so the hat fell down almost completely over his head. He became annoyed when the hat thought he would do well in any house he wanted, but after the minute passed; he was put in Gryffindor.  
  
"Great job Jay!" said Sara happily when her cousin came and sat at the Gryffindor table. He grinned happily as he sat between Chris and Jessica. Chris was happy that he was in the house with his friends, but he was now concentrating more on when he was going to be fed. When the food had finally appeared, he had looked as though he had died and went to heaven. They were shoveling food into their mouths when a ghost came flying through the table. Chris screamed and dropped the pastry he was just about to eat.  
  
"Awesome! You must be that Gryffindor ghost I heard about." Said Jessica.  
  
"Oh, that Nearly Headless Nick ghost! Can you really be only partially beheaded?" asked John curiously. He glared at the kids and pulled his head up and let it fall limp on his shoulder.  
  
"Disgusting." Muttered Chris, but a smile on his face. After the meal and dessert, the headmaster, Dumbledor, had gave out a few reminders and wished them all good night. They were later lead up to the Gryffindor tower where they would be lead to their own dorms. Chris dropped on his bed with a sigh and yawned.  
  
"This was probably the best day of my life." He said tiredly, the sat up to face John. "You think our parents feel alone with out us?"  
  
"No. Remember, I've got a little sister back home. Any way, I've got Pig with me. I'll be able to contact them anytime." He answered. The boys then changed into their nightclothes and fell asleep, excited about the next day. 


	7. chapter 5

The Next Generation- Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Alex was usually use to having John come in her room in the middle of the night to tell her some kind of encouraging story about their parents being from some kind of kingdom. A kingdom where unicorns were pets and giants were gentle and your best friends, but with him and Pig gone, the house was too quiet. She hugged Crookshanks, who purred affectionately. She was just about to crawl into bed with her parents, when she heard a sound down stairs. Ron groaned when he heard the room door open, and he buried his face into his pillow.  
  
"Daddy." said Alex shaking him. He groaned to show he was listening. "Can I keep this doggy?" she asked. Ron sat up in shock to see Alex standing next to a huge black dog, up to her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, wake up. We've got company." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex stared curiously at Sirius, who was sipping the tea that Hermione had just minute. He smiled a little at the curious girl, but didn't say much. Ron dropped tiredly down in a chair across from him and sighed.  
  
"So, what are you doing around here?" he asked curiously as Alex stared at Sirius with out a single blink.  
  
"Just in town visiting Harry. But I decided to make a pit stop to the nearest house. This your only child?" he asked, looking at Alex, who hid shyly behind he dad's arm.  
  
"No, our son just left for Hogwarts. His first year you know." Said Ron proudly. Sirius smiled and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"So, you haven't been having any trouble with Death Eaters or anything have you?" he asked as Alex continued to tug on Ron's shirt sleeve and whisper questions about Sirius in his ear. Hermione looked back at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? There haven't been Death Eaters out like they were when Voldemort was alive." She told him and Sirius looked at her in shock as if he couldn't believe what she was telling him bad news.  
  
"So. you haven't heard about what's going on back at Hogwarts then?"  
  
"No. What's going on Sirius?" asked Ron quickly, becoming a little panicky. Sirius looked at him and then down at Alex, who was just as curious to know what was going on as her parents were. She knew that John was at Hogwarts and by the way things sounded, she wanted to know what was about to happen to her big brother.  
  
"Well, it's like this.." *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John, Jessica, and Chris were walking through the corridors the next day after breakfast on their way to their first class, Potions. Jessica was twirling her wand in between her fingers as she told the boys what her dad had told her about the Potions master. She figured that he might be dead or retired now, so she really didn't care. Chris had pointed out that if Dumbledore was still alive, then Snape had to be alive too, but John just hoped that he didn't get into any trouble.  
  
"I dare him to try and ask me any thing I don't know and then try to take points away. He'll be looking at a elephant nose when he wakes up the next morning. And don't think I don't know a protection spell so he can get rid of it!" said Jessica, waving her wand around and grinning over at John.  
  
"Really Jessica? Won't your mum and dad get mad?" he asked. "My mum would murder me. and then my grandma would say it was uncles' influences."  
  
"I'm presently living with my dad. Mum is still upset with him. He's the best. He taught me the few spells I know. In fact, I prefer living with just him instead of both parents." She said as they entered the classroom, sitting towards the back of the dungeon.  
  
"So, where's this Snape guy? I heard he was a real jerk and he only likes Slytherin." Whispered Chris and went silent when Snape came storming into the class, looking a bit the same way he did when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were attending.  
  
"This class is not a joke or time for you to socialize. I will NOT tolerate any trouble makers or foolish wand waving." He said strictly, glaring at a few Gryffindor students. He gave a few more threats, most of them seemed to be directed to the Gryffindors than the class as a majority.  
  
"What a prat." Muttered Jessica, who had her head in her hands and was looking at some pictures that had been carved into the desk. The class had all heard her, and turned to look at her. Chris looked at John, becoming very nervous, but Jessica didn't really care that Snape was gliding over in her direction with hate in his eyes as he looked at her, but she didn't look at him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jessica Thomas. But I suppose you'd have known that if you started a class like ever other teacher instead of thratening us." She said, looking at him. "And why are you blaming everything on Gryffindor. We aren't the ones with the bad rep." She said. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.  
  
"I sense a bit of hostility Miss Thomas."  
  
"Well you'd have a bad attitude too if a slimy haired old man with bad breath was breathing in your face." She snapped. The entire class was a fight between Snape and Jessica, who probably hate him more than he ever hated any one, including Harry and his dad.  
  
"Did you really have to tell him off like that Jesica?" asked Chris curiously as they went on their way to History of Magic.  
  
"I don't like him." Muttered Jessica. "And I never will."  
  
"What ever you say Jessica." Said Chris, then turned to John. "What do you think we'll be having for lunch?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, so the Death Eaters are going to find a way into Hogwarts to kill off Dumbledore and our kids, is that what you're telling me?" asked Harry. Josh was standing next to Alex, looking at Sirius with just as much curiousity as she was. Sirius was so busy talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he didn't notice them.  
  
"Well I don't think Dumbledore will let anyone in the castle that easily." Said Ginny anxiously.  
  
"He is old now Ginny. It should be a little easier for them to get into the castle." Said Sirius.  
  
"But, surely the professors will protect all the kids.. What about the ministry? Aren't we still in control of all that in Hogwarts?" asked Hermione and Sirius shook his head. Ginny suddenly fainted into Ron's arms.  
  
"Looks like we've got our selves a long trip starting tomorrow." Said Ron to Harry. 


	8. chapter 6

The Next Generation- Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The day was going by fast and soon all the first years were gathered outside during their sixth class of the day, flying lessons. Jessica was in a better mood when they had left from Charms and she was awarded a few points, which made up for half that she had lost in Potions. Chris was back to himself, and was becoming annoying only towards teachers he thought couldn't handle him. John feared he might become a little out of control now when they go to Potions tomorrow.  
  
"Come on now! Hurry and get beside a broom." Called their teacher, madam Hooch. Janet Longbottom stood between Jeff Creevy and Chris as Madam Hooch gave instructions. "Place your palm over your broom and say UP! The broom can detect any hint of fear and won't come up unless you're ready." She told them.  
  
"UP!" said all the students at once. Janet's Jason Malfoy's, Chris, Jessica's, and John's came up into their hands immediately as the others still struggled.  
  
"Too easy." Said Jason loudly. John and Jessica exchanged looks as Janet and Chris encouraged Jason to calm down and relax him self.  
  
"Now mount your brooms, and when I blow my whistle, you will kick off, hover a little, lean forward, and land back on the ground again." She said and blew the whistle. All the students kicked off and began to fly around a little bit in the sky. They had actually did so well, Madam Hooch let them play tag.  
  
"This just might be my favorite class." Said Chris as they placed their broomsticks down and began to head in the castle for lunch.  
  
"We've still got Transfigurations." Said John cheerfully. As they made their way into the castle, Jessica stopped and was staring at something with great curiosity.  
  
"That shadow, you didn't see it?" she asked, the boys both looking a bit worried.  
  
"No. Jess, are you ok?" asked Chris and she nodded slowly. "Don't worry. Maybe it's from being in the sun for so long." He suggested, and the continued on their way to Transfiguration. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's freezing up here!" Ron told Harry, pulling his cloak closer to him, his teeth chattering madly as they stood in knee deep snow. They had been called on duty, he and Harry up in the mountains searching for the person who had reported seeing something strange. Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked around through the snow.  
  
"Up there! That cabin." Called Harry. Ron looked up and saw a cabin sitting up a hill. He frowned and looked at Harry. Harry grinned at him. "Maybe when we finish we can go into town and get some butterbeer. Maybe even bring Alex and Josh something back." He suggested.  
  
"Or tell Hermione that Bulgaria is the best place to let her husband go when she knew he'd die in the freezing temperatures!" The two friends went up to the cabin and Ron continued to knock on the door until a young woman answered.  
  
"You are here! Viktor, zey are here!" called the woman. "Mum, ze men are here!" Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks and watched as Viktor Krum and an older woman came into the room. Krum didn't seem too happy to see Ron, but his mother was very excited and started talking in rapid Bulgarian. The young woman began t translate just as quickly as her mother was talking.  
  
"So, she saw the dark mark and the person who made it?" asked Harry and they all nodded.  
  
"And you don't know who he is I suppose?" Ron sighed.  
  
"A small man. He did it quick and vanished." Informed Krum and Ron turned to harry.  
  
"Why would any one conjure up the dark mark? Voldemort is gone and dead." He muttered. "Unless it was just a way to scare people into hiding." Harry looked back at Krum and his family.  
  
"Ok, maybe we can perform a quick memory charm on them or something?" Harry suggested, but Seamus had just apparated into the room.  
  
"Emergency down at the ministry! Gotta go." He panted.  
  
"Oh right. Listen, just keep your windows and doors locked and don't go outside. We'll find the culprit." Said Harry, thought he really wasn't sure. He looked back at Krum and his family one last time before apparating away. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex sat at Hermione's desk as her mother and the other people that worked in her department rushed around the office and owls swooped in over their heads. She was holding on to the old ragged teddy bear that had been given to her when John felt he was too old for it. Sirius was helping out Hermione with things and Alex spotted Fred and George rushing by with their arms full of papers and serious looks on their faces. Josh was in the other office with Ginny and was probably suffering just as much as she was, Alex figured, so while no one was looking, she jumped out of her chair and walked off. She spotted her grandpa scribbling something on a piece of parchment and swearing under his breath before disappearing. Out of the disappointment of having no one to play with, Alex went outside and sat at the bottom on a tree.  
  
"Hello little girl." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and pushed the rest of the files into the filing cabinet. They had been getting notices all day about people seeing the Dark mark all over and every one seemed to be panicking because of this. 'This is definitely going to be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow.' She thought and sat up straight. "Hey Alex sweetie, sorry mummy couldn't play much with you, but maybe we can go to Honeydukes tomorrow and." she turned around and noticed her daughter was missing.  
  
"Parvati, have you seen Alex?" she asked.  
  
"No. I'm having a bit of a problem with my own daughter right now." She sighed, looking down at a letter she was just about to send to Jessica. Hermione rushed through the building asking everyone when she finally checked outside.  
  
"Alex!' she announced and her daughter looked at her mother, her hand raised in the air as if about to take hold of an invisible hand. Hermione ran over and fell to her knees, scooping her daughter into her arms and crying.  
  
"What's wrong mummy?" she asked, unaware of the fact her mom had almost had a heart attack because she couldn't find her.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone?" Hermione asked, wiping some tears away. Alex pointed over to where she had just been facing with her hand up.  
  
"I was talking to my new friend. He was going to take me some where real fun and he disappeared when he saw you." She answered. "He was wearing a funny looking and had a picture on his arm." She said, pointing at her wrist. 


	9. chapter 7

The Next Generation- Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up sleepy heads!" said a cheerful voice and John felt the covers being pulled off of him. He sat up and saw Jessica walking through the boys' dorm, pulling the blankets off of his roommates, Chris, Jeff, Marcus, and Kel. They all sat up and glared at her. All of them except for Marcus, who saw Jessica as an angel and had continued to bra to the other boys that one day she will come to her senses and notice his natural charm. "We've got Defense Against the Dark arts today and I refuse to miss that case because of you guys." She told them.  
  
"You aren't even suppose to be in here." Grumbled Chris. Marcus threw his pillow at him. "Hey!"  
  
"Don't be rude when there's a lady present." He said as Chris glared at him, then he turned to Jessica with a grin. "Finally came to your senses and wanted to admit you love me I suppose?"  
  
"In your dreams, lover boy." Jessica muttered, and walked out the room.  
  
"She coming through." Said Marcus and John snorted.  
  
"What ever you say." Kel leaned over his bedside and held something up be its tail. The boys all jumped out of bed and looked at what he had. "Is that a rat?"  
  
"Looks a bit old. It's got gray hairs." Said Chris, taking it into his hands.  
  
"You should keep it. Something to scare the girls with." Said Kel cheerfully, getting out of bed and beginning to get ready for the day of classes.  
  
"I agree." Said Chris, putting the rat in his school robes pocket with his wand. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A rat is disgusting and diseased." Informed Jessica at Breakfast. John and Chris were showing her and Janet the old rat. Janet seemed to be agreeing with Jessica, but Jeff thought having a pet rat would be very interesting, especially for practicing spells on. "Don't bring it to the table any more Chris, it's making me sick." Muttered Jessica and he obeyed.  
  
"So, that are you gonna name it?" asked Kel curiously. Chris was about to say something, when the mail arrived. John had received three things. A 'I miss you' picture from Alex, it looked as though she was eating in the process, a bag of treats from his mom, and a bag of pranks from his uncles. Jessica was looking at the letter in her hand and stared at it with an uncomfortable expression.  
  
"Jessica, what's wrong?" asked Marcus and she looked up.  
  
"Nothing." She said quietly, folding the letter up and putting it into her pocket. "Well, we should get going you know. Don't want to be late for class." She said and grabbed her things, leaving quickly. John watched her and began to really worry about what the letter was about and who it was from. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting in the kitchen with Remus and Sirius as they waited for Harry and Ron to return. They hadn't been home for three weeks now and they were really worrying. Ginny had been over earlier to see if Hermione had gotten any news on the guys, but left to wait for him at home more worried now than she was earlier. Hermione hadn't told Remus or Sirius what Alex had told her, and was sitting down with trembling hands around her teacup. Remus watched her.  
  
""Well Moony, say something encouraging." Whispered Sirius, who was starting to worry. The looked over Hermione who looked as though she would break down any minute. "I'm not good with that encouraging thing." But Remus ignored him and pushed him toward her. Sirius cleared his throat and sat next to Hermione. "You have anything you would like to." before he could finish, Hermione went into tears and threw her arms around him.  
  
"WHERE"S RON AT!" she cried. Sirius looked at Remus for help, but he seemed just as shocked by her sudden outburst. He patted her head nervously.  
  
"Well, there was a call in Bulgaria and."  
  
"Ron hates Bulgaria!" announced Hermione and Sirius looked at Remus for a bit of help. Alex had just entered the kitchen and when she saw her mom crying, she went into immediate tears as well.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Fred, who had just entered the house with George and Ron standing in between them, covered in his older brothers' robes and shivering madly.  
  
"We just took Harry home to Ginny! Man did she have a fit." Said George. Hermione looked up at them and ran up to Ron, throwing her arms around his neck and crying even harder.  
  
"What .hap. happened? Who. died?" he asked through chattering teeth looking form his crying wife to his crying daughter.  
  
"Well, she thought you were dead and we don't know why the little one is crying." Answered Remus as Sirius tried to calm the little girl down.  
  
"Aww "Mione, stop crying!" he begged and she wiped her face off, turning to the twins and hugging them tightly.  
  
"Thanks for bringing him home you two." She said and they nodded. Listen, we're on our way to Hogwarts to do something for dad. I suppose it would be ok if we bring Alex with us. We're only going to take something to Dumbledore after all." Said George.  
  
"I get to go see John!" asked Alex, stopping her sobbing instantly and jumping out of Sirius's lap.  
  
"only if its ok with your mum and dad." Answered Fred. Hermione looked over at Ron, then Sirius and Remus. Ron nodded with approval as he sat on the couch, shivering still.  
  
"YEA! I get to go see John!" she cheered and went to put on her jacket and shoes.  
  
"You two had better watch after her closely." Ordered Ron, looking up at the twins sternly.  
  
"Don't worry. We will." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, the old school hasn't changed much has it?" asked Fred as they arrived on Hogwarts grounds, being led by Hagrid who hadn't noticed Alex, who had been hiding behind Fred most of the time. George was now holding her hand as they made their way across the grounds "Only thing that's changed is I'm not chasin' anyone away from the forest any more." Said Hagrid and finally noticed Alex, who was now staring curiously up at a class of third years at their flying lesson.  
  
"Jamal Jordan! You get down here this instant!" yelled Madam Hooch at the black boy speeding across the sky with his friends.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Lees' son?" asked Fred and Hagrid nodded. "He's a Gryffindor I can see." As he earned ten points being taken away. As they reached the castle doors, Hagrid had noticed Alex.  
  
"George, you didn't tell me yeh an' Alicia had finally settled on kids." Said Hagrid and Alex quickly hid behind her uncle. " Reminds me a bit of Hermione in the face though."  
  
"Oh, she isn't mine, she's Ron's. Her name is Alexis, but we just call her Alex. She's just coming with us to settle some business with Dumbledore for dad." Answered George.  
  
"I see." He said and when they entered the castle, the bell had just rang, dismissing the students to their next class., so Fred put Alex up on his shoulders.  
  
"Alex!" cheered a voice and Fred felt the little girl slip off his shoulders and run through the crowd of students.  
  
"Alex, get back here! Ron and Hermione'll kill me!" he called and turned to Hagrid for help. The giant cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, causing everyone to stop moving.  
  
"There she is!" said George and they ran over to the little girl happily hugging her older brother around the waist. Hagrid cleared his throat and nodded for the students to continue.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Are mum and dad here too?" asked John and Fred shook his head, explaining everything to him.  
  
"Too bad we've got Herbology now." Said Chris. "I'd love to see what Dumbledore's office looks like."  
  
"I doubt it'll be long before you're called up there Chris." Said Jessica sarcastically. The twins said their good byes and dragged Alex off, not noticing that they were bringing along one extra person. 


	10. chapter 8

The Next Generation- Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Josh sat on the end of his parents' bed and stared at Harry with a very wide grin. Harry had now earned himself an awful cold and was sneezing uncontrollably. Josh was obviously enjoying this since he figured his dad could no longer had any patients and would say yes to anything he asked for. "Dad, next time you go on a trip to a freezing cold place, can I go with you?" he asked. This was the twentieth stupid question his son had asked.  
  
"GINNY!" Harry yelled and she entered the room with a large glass and a bottle.  
  
"Alright, before we go on with this, you drink this butter beer to warm you up and I'll give you this." She said, holding up a bottle of blue potion.  
  
"What if I don't want it?" muttered Harry stubbornly and Ginny glared at him. "I hate the taste of that potion! You'll have to force feed me."  
  
"Well if you would have dressed more appropriately, we would be going through this. Josh, hold you father down will you." She ordered and he obeyed, enjoying this greatly. "You know, Fred and George had left to Hogwarts yesterday and Alicia called with the strangest news." she stopped when she noticed how curious Harry was becoming. "Well, it seems she's pregnant." Said Ginny and Harry's jaw dropped. When he had swallowed the potion and Josh had moved, he looked up at his wife with great curiosity.  
  
"Is she really. pregnant?" he asked and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Course not. I just said that so you would open your mouth." She answered, and left the room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Hogwarts, thing weren't really as normal as they usually were. When Chris and John had arrived from the library, Jessica was sitting at a table in the corner with her face buried into her arms. They exchanged nervous looks and went over to her. Janet quickly ran over and stopped them. "What's wrong with her?" asked Chris, looking over Janet's shoulder. John noticed her shoulder were shaking and turned to Janet.  
  
"Is she crying?" he whispered and Janet nodded, looking sadly over at her friend. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Nothing. She got a letter from her mum about her dad and it seems that when the Aurors had went out in search for death eaters, some of them haven't showed up for the past few days." she stopped when she noticed the look on Chris's face. "She hasn't gotten any letters back yet about if he's returned yet." She finished and looked over at Jessica.  
  
"She doesn't want any one bothering her now I suppose." Said John and Janet nodded. Chris turned around and went over to Jessica. John and Janet watched as he whispered something to her and she sat up, throwing her arms around his neck and crying harder.  
  
"We should leave both of them alone. After all John, your dad and uncle had both showed up back home just a few days ago." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" came a stern voice and Ron turned around to see Hermione standing at the end of the stairs, glaring at him with Alex behind him and a very tired Remus. He was staying with Hermione and Ron while Sirius stayed at Harry and Ginny's.  
  
"Well, as you already may know, Dean and Seamus are still missing, so I'm going with Harry and the rest of the gang to find them." He answered, standing up straighter. Hermione looked at him and sighed.  
  
"You had better bring an extra thick cloak along. you know, just in case." She said and Ron smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Of course." He promised and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Alex looked up a t her mom curiously.  
  
"Where's daddy going?"  
  
"To get himself into more trouble than he's worth." She answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the Aurors had gathered in a room and looked over the plans on finding Seamus, Dean, and another team mate named Patrick. Ron stared at the plans that Percy had made then glared up at his brother from where he was sitting. "Do you mind telling us what's the purpose of checking in places that are inhabited by a thousand people?" he asked and Percy glared at him.  
  
"Listen, Hogwarts is having a parent meeting soon for some reason and I'm sure the children of the three guys want to see their dads!" Percy snapped.  
  
"Funny, I thought Pat didn't like girls." Said Fred, who had just arrived. He and George haven't been having all the visitors they've wanted since top Aurors have been missing, which makes the people scared, and they came to complain.  
  
"Listen, we'll help find the guys if you tell us where to look."  
  
"No need." Said Harry suddenly, as Seamus and Dean came walking in, practically frozen. The guys all jumped up and ran over to them.  
  
"Where's Pat?" asked Harry and Seamus looked up at him with chattering teeth.  
  
"Th. they killed him." Everyone went silent and knew there were no words of encouragement that they could give at the moment.  
  
"The only reason we got away was because the two Death Eaters that were guarding us were idiots. it was horrible." Said Dean, going paler than he already was. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley appeared in the room with Lavender and Parvati at his side. Parvati threw her arms around Dean's neck and went into tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I can't believe you almost got killed and I was arguing with you about Jessica!" she cried. Dean smiled a bit nad accepted the apology. This meant that all was well back in the Thomas residence. Lavender stood there and stared at Seamus, looking as though she were sick.  
  
"I. I thought you were. dead." She said, and started to cry in his arms. Mr. Weasley sighed and turned to his sons. The girls should be here soon to take control of things. When they do, Mr. Fudge would like to have a word with all of us." He explained and left. When the girls arrived, being the mother she was, Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was going to cry as she worked on their cuts and bruises.  
  
"Ron. you don't think they might have some one taking Voldemort's place do you?" Harry asked. "You know, a second in command?" Ron shuddered at the thought and shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, but if so. we had better be ready for it." He answered as Josh and Alex sat quietly in a corner and watched what was going on. "We had better have our kids ready for it too."  
  
"Right." 


	11. chapter 9

The Next Generation- Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Christmas was coming up and students were signing up to go home for the holidays. Jessica didn't want to go home if her dad wasn't there, but since Chris and Josh were, she decided to go. No one had yet told them about the return of Seamus and Dean so Chris thought as the new man of the house, it was his responsibility to take care of his mum during the holidays. Jessica was sitting with the boys in the library, when she jumped up.  
  
"What is it?" asked John looking up at her in confusion. She shoved the book toward the boys and they huddled together.  
  
"This book has the names of all the Death Eaters and Aurors that have died trying to over power them, look at this name right here." She said.  
  
:"Malfoy or Avery?" asked Chris.  
  
"Both. Malfoy is that Jason kid from Slytherin's last name. And if you haven't notice, Avery is name Snape called our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the other day, the day they were talking in secret! Our teacher has been having us call him Professor Cloud. He must know about what's going on with the Death Eaters. He's in disguise." She whispered quickly.  
  
"But. these names are under the names of people who have been cleared. even Snape has been cleared and from what I know, he helped protect students back when Voldemort was alive." Said John.  
  
"So, you think that this Avery guy might be our teacher and he knows what's going on with the Death Eaters, is that it?" asked Chris.  
  
"What other reason could there be for all his strange absences?" She shut the book with a snap just as John's cousin Sara came up to him.  
  
"John, you did pack your things for the trip back home right?" she asked him and he nodded. "Good because when its time to go, McGonagall is going to be waking people up extra early for the trip." She told him and walked off to a table where a boy was sitting.  
  
"Hey, that boy isn't from Gryffindor." Said Chris and John shrugged.  
  
"I learned last month not to get involved in my cousin's love life." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fred, get down!" ordered Angelina, glaring up at the red head who was playing with a new charm who had picked up from Hermione. It had been a while since Fred finally agreed to move out with Angelina and get their own apartment in the wizarding community. Of course, he had married her and was still saving up for a house, just like George was doing for him and Alicia.  
  
"You know, when we have kids, they're going to be pretty hard to deal with, having your attitude and my personality." He said, dropping to the floor. She smiled playfully at him. She pulled her arms around his neck and began kissing him, but Fred started to grin.  
  
"Moron." She muttered and broke off. She went into the kitchen to finish with the gifts she and Fred had gotten for their nieces and nephews.  
  
"I love you too." He grinned. He went to continue working on his and George's newest experiment, when he came across something in the news paper.  
  
"Hey Ange. what's the name of the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts?" asked Fred.  
  
"I don't quite remember. I think his last name was Avery-Cloud or something. Kinda like he wanted to change his identity or something." She answered.  
  
"Oh." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look for a mass of red heads." John said to himself, but didn't have to look far before his little sister came and threw her arms around his waist. The rest of his family showed up with Seamus, lavender, Dean, and Parvati.  
  
"DAD!" cheered Jessica and Chris, running over and jumping onto their dads happily. John hadn't seen Jessica this happy in a while and was glad for it. "Are you two back together now?" she asked, looking at her mom form on Dean's back. Parvati nodded and Jessica hugged her as well, probably tighter and happier than when she hugged her dad.  
  
"So, how are you doing in school? Pretty good since I haven't received in letters yet." Said Hermione cheerfully as Ron ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"Good to have you home kid." He said cheerfully. Alex was pulling onto the sleeve of her brother's jacket..  
  
"You gonna make a snowy man with me when we get home?" she asked and John agreed, going to get his things when he noticed the man struggling with Pig. Alex went with him, obviously planning to stay with him at all times.  
  
"Where's Sara?" asked Josh, looking around with Harry when they noticed her with a boy, smiling brightly. Ginny had noticed them to and quickly stopped her husband as their daughter hugged the boy and came over toward her parents.  
  
"Hey twerp." She said happily, and messed up he brother's hair more than it already was. He looked up at her stubbornly, but was still happy to see her.  
  
"So, who was that boy?" asked Harry and she looked at her dad innocently.  
  
"Just a guy." She answered and went to hug her mom. Ron and Harry both exchanged looks and went to grab their kids' bags.  
  
"Just a guy? You really don't believe that do you?" asked Ron as they pulled her trunk out from the train. "Most of the time that means boyfriend! I don't have to remind you about when we were that age do I?" he whispered and Harry made a face at him.  
  
"Well, we could always." They both exchanged smirks and got up, walking up to the boy, who was obviously waiting for his things. "Hi there." Said Harry. The boy stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Umm, do you know who Sara Potter is?" asked Ron and he nodded.  
  
"She's real close with me. even though she's Gryffindor."  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Slytherin." Ron and Harry both stared at him in shock.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Let's go!" called Hermione. They nodded, looking once more at the boy, before walking off in complete shock.  
  
"She is your daughter." Muttered Ron. "She'll notice how evil slytherin is." Said Ron.  
  
"Like she'll care. Mind you, my daughter is boy crazy." 


	12. chapter 10

The Next Generation- Chapter 10  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
When Dean entered the living room, Jessica was standing on a chair going through all the books on the bookshelf and mumbling to herself in the process. He made a face as he watched her and didn't say a word. "Ugh! Maybe Chris'll have the book." She muttered and jumping off the chair. When she turned a round, she noticed her dad smiling at her. "Hi daddy." She said cheerfully, picking up the book she already had and walking off.  
  
"Hello pumpkin." He answered and watched her walk up the stairs to her room. Parvati came walking by and Dean to her hand. "What is Jessica researching?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. What ever it is it must be pretty serious. She asked me to take her to work with me tomorrow though." She answered and went on her way. "Maybe you can ask her though. She'll tell her daddy just about anything." She added with a small smile. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?" asked Chris, looking over at his dad, who was working at his desk. Seamus looked up at his son in confusion. Chris was the type of kid who would usually find himself in trouble, and Seamus didn't need Fudge breathing down his neck about the troublemaking little boy.  
  
"Why? It's your vacation." He said.  
  
"I know. but I'm doing some research and I need to go to work with you to complete it. It's for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He added quickly. Seamus looked at his son disapprovingly.  
  
"If your mum says yes, I'll take you." He said simply.  
  
"YES!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure they won't be in the way?" Hermione asked the twins as Alex and John prepared to spend a day with their uncles. "I don't want them to be any trouble."  
  
"Hermione, we're uncles and we own a joke shop." Said George.  
  
"How much trouble can these two be?" added Fred.  
  
"You'd be surprised." She muttered and George grinned, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, take advantage of the time. Spend some 'time' with Ron." He suggested. Hermione pursed her lips and frowned.  
  
"That would be nice if the prat was home." She grumbled and the twins cringed.  
  
"Sorry. We'll bring you something back, ok?" he siad and she nodded, watching them go into the fireplace.  
  
"Guys, don't let Alex go alone!" she said quickly as Alex hopped in.  
  
"Relax 'Mione!" said Fred, picking up Alex into his arms as he entered the fireplace. "Weasley Wizard Wheezys!" Hermione sighed and dropped on the couch, glaring at the fireplace. Ron and Harry continued to go to Bulgaria looking for a death eater that wasn't even there any more if he was smart. Even Dean and Seamus had taken time off to be with family. She sighed and picked up her book. She was really going to make him suffer now. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We should get home now. Hermione and Ginny are probably wonder when we're gonna get back." Said Harry as they left Krum's house for the fifth time. His mother would continue to call them to check if the Death Eater would come, and Krum was back on the road again so she was very nervous. Ron had finally convinced her that he was dead or caught, so they were now on their way home.  
  
"Wait!" called Krum, who had suddenly arrived, obviously from practice since he had on his Quidditch robes. "ze Quidditch World Cup is coming up again in two years and I vould like to invite you all zhere. as a thank you for my mother." He said.  
  
"What about our family?" asked Harry, looking at Ron for some help.  
  
"We both have two kids and our wives'll want to come." Said Ron.  
  
"I vill send you your tickets." Said Krum and they thanked him, Ron being more reluctant. "Tell Hermoninny I said hi."  
  
"Sure." Answered Ron stepping into the fireplace after Harry disappeared. When Ron arrived in his fireplace, he expected to hear his kids running through the house and Hermione yelling, but he didn't. She was siting on the couch, reading a book and not even paying much attention to his arrival.  
  
"Wow, you finally decided to come home before lunch. What a surprise." She muttered and went back to her book. Ron stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Did I do something?" he asked and she glared up at him. Finally, she sat up and placed the book on the coffee table.  
  
"No Ron, you can do no wrong. After all, you do make sure the kids eat and they get their check ups regulatly." He stared at her with a blank expression and then, she shot off. "How do you come off leaving every day and leaving me to watch the kids! Couldn't you take off some days to spend time with your kids!"  
  
"But Hermione.;.."  
  
"I suppose not. After all, taking care of the kids is the woman's job! I bet you don't even remember when their birthdays are do you?" she asked and Ron glared at her. She was yelling at him and he didn't know why. so he did what he use to do when she yelled at him- yelled back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex and John were looking at the things Fred and George had around their shops as people came in and kids admired things they knew their parents wouldn't let them buys. George noticed this and whispered something to Alex.  
  
"Yes Uncle George." She said and got up, approaching them. Fred looked over at him in confusion. The little girl stood and talked sweetly to the lady who was arguing with her son on buying exploding candy, when she finally caved in and bought the item.  
  
"No way." Said John in shock and George grinned.  
  
"We may have to bring you around more often." Said Fred. Alex grinned happily and sat back down next to her older brother. The twins both exchanged looks.  
  
"I've got a wicked idea." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying tiredly on the couch, half asleep and waiting for Ginny and the kids to return from their Christmas shopping. He was really suppose to be cleaning up for her, but after a long day at work, he had sleep to catch up on. He was just about asleep when he felt some one staring down at him. When he opened his eyes he saw Sirius, Josh, and Sara staring down at him. "what do you want?" he grumbled.  
  
"I could have sworn I told you to clean up for me." Came Ginny's voice and Harry quickly sat up. She had her hands on her hips and Sirius was smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah, she told you to clean up so we could go by her parents later. Unless they were coming over." Said Sirius, looking over at Ginny for an answer. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, muttering angrily under her breath and not looking back as Sara followed her.  
  
"So, does that mean when mum tells me to do something I don't have to do it either?" asked Josh and Harry glared at his son.  
  
"Got clean your room." He muttered.  
  
"No fair." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, open the damn door!" yelled Ron, kicking and pounding on the door. He had been doing it for the past ten minutes and she continued to ignore him. Finally, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "I swear Hermione, if you don't open it now, I'll blast the door down!" he yelled.  
  
"You try to blast it down and I'll blast you away!" Hermione screamed. Ron frowned and put his wand back into his pocket, going down stairs and dropping on the couch. He was in big trouble now, and tonight was going to be a couch night. 


	13. chapter 11

The Next Generation- Chapter 11  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
When the twins had arrived with the kids, they of course teased Ron for a good long time. They then added that if he was smart, he wouldn't have fought back and yelled back at her. Hermione didn't even bother to come out the room even when the kids were home, so Ron took them out for dinner and put them to bed. While John was getting in bed, he seemed pretty curious on why his mom wouldn't come out the room. "She's just trying' to make me give in to her stubbornness." Answered Ron and left the room, dropping onto the couch. Crookshanks had came and was purring against his arm as he laid there, but he just shoved the cat away and went to sleep. He had only slept for a few hours before getting up and dragging him self up stairs to bed. He was obviously half asleep since he forgot Hermione was mad at him. As he entered the room, he realized what he had done.  
  
"'Mione. are you awake?" he whispered and saw her body move and the blankets pull over her head. He sighed and sat on her side of the bed, pulling the covers from over her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she rolled over so her back was facing him.  
  
"You mean that?" she asked quietly, rolling over and facing her husband.  
  
"Course I do. Besides, its not like I'm ever right during these little arguments." He informed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.  
  
"You know, I really love you." She said, kissing him. Ron grinned and kissed her back.  
  
"Love you too." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi guys." Greeted Angelina, entering the twins joke shop the next day and kissing Fred before looking around the shop. "You two are going to take a break to do Christmas shopping with me right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered George, ready to close up and have some fun. "Come on Fred, we run our own business and there's no one to tell us when we can have lunch! Let's go." He said. Angelina hugged onto her husband's arm.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Fred!" she begged. It took a while before he finally caved in and agreed. As they shopped around, Angelina dragged Fred over to the baby section.  
  
"I think Alex may be a bit too big for these." Said George, looking over his twin's shoulder.  
  
"I know. I just like baby clothes. That's all." She said. Fred wasn't really listening though.  
  
"Hey, we should get John a broom!" he said. "He can go out for keeper or beater."  
  
"He's only a first year." Informed Angelina, but the twins seemed to be more interested in getting a great quidditch player in the family than the rule about first years not being allowed to have brooms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooo!" said Alex and John, pressing their faces against the glass of department stores as Hermione brought her family along for some Christmas shopping. Ron was just excited about the muggle toys as they were.  
  
"Hermione! Let's go in there. You know, for the kids." He said, not taking his eyes off the robotic toys.  
  
"Ron, we can come another day to do the kid's shopping!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. but I thought I'd buy dad one of those." He said, pointing at the robotic dog their kids were now playing with. "He'd really love one."  
  
"Ron, we hardly have the money to do all the things we planned for the summer, and Alex will be starting at Hogwarts in a few years. You don't want us to have to go second hand on her do you?" Ron turned to his wife with sad eyes.  
  
"But 'Mione."  
  
"NO Ron, and no matter how much you beg, I'm not going to change my mind." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, muggles are real geniuses." Said Fred one night as he, Ron, George, and Harry wrapped Christmas gifts together. Harry had finished wrapping his gifts for his kids days ago and wanted to get away from home any way.  
  
"What I can't believe is that Hermione agreed to buy some of these things. Aren't you on a budget?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure a little over time at the ministry can pay for it." He said. He didn't bother to look up at Harry when he said this. "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." The twins both exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. They just continued to wrap gifts. 


	14. chapter 12

The Next Generation-Chapter 12  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Christmas Day  
  
Chris rolled over and checked his clack for the fifth time since he had woken up. He had learned the year before to wait a few minutes before going and waking his parents up for Christmas presents. The other thing was, wait until at least six to do it. He stared at his clock. 5:58 am. He frowned and sat up. What's another two minutes? He quickly got up and ran into his parent's room where his parents were both sleeping as if they were up all night. He looked at the clock on his parent's dresser. 5:59 am. He waited until the six finally appeared and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"MUM. DAD, wake up! It's present opening time!" he announced, jumping up and down on the bed until they finally got up. He pulled on his mom's arm since she was most likely to drop back into bed. Seamus dropped under the Christmas tree with his son and tossed Lavender her gift.  
  
"Merry Christmas love." He said with a grin. She smiled back.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Come on dad! Open your gift!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just like every other child, Jessica had planned out waking up her parents so they could open gifts. As soon as it hit six, she went into the living room and screamed on the top of her lungs until her parents came running in. "Merry Christmas." She said sweetly, holding presents up to their tired faces.  
  
"You know Jessica, you could always wake us like every other child." Said Dean, dropping on the couch, but Parvati smiled happily and sat under the tree with her daughter. This would be the first great Christmas they'd spend together since Jessica was five and she was going to make up for the ones missed.  
  
"C'mon Dean, where's your Christmas spirit?" she teased and she and Jessica grinned up at him.  
  
"I think I might have left it back in bed." He answered, yawning, *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wakey wakey." Said Josh, leaning over Harry's face and causing him to nearly have a heart attack. The little boy grinned happily and his mother and sister were visible behind him. "Merry Christmas dad."  
  
"What time is it?" Harry muttered, rolling onto his face.  
  
"It's gift opening time." Answered Sara happily and when Harry rolled over, she was holding his gift out to him. Harry smiled and put his glasses on, taking the gift.  
  
"How long have you three been wake?"  
  
"About 45 minutes." Answered Ginny, kissing his cheek. "Now why don't you get out of bed. We've been waiting all this time so we can open our gifts. And take pictures." His wife grinned and waved her camera around. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DADDY!" called Alex, climbing onto her parent's bed and shaking Ron while John pulled Hermione out of bed. "Daddy, its Christmas time. Wake up so we can open presents." Ron groaned and sat up.  
  
"It's six in the morning. I don't even remember waking up this early to open gifts." He announced. Hermione threw him a shirt.  
  
"C'mon Ron, it's Christmas morning. Back at Hogwarts you once woke me up at five in the morning to give me a Christmas gift." Ron blushed.  
  
"Young love." He informed her. Hermione snorted and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What ever you say." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With all of her kids married or moved out, Mrs. Weasley made them all promise to come home to the Burrow for Christmas breakfast and stay the rest of the day for dinner. Plus she loved the sound of all her grandchildren running around the house and out in the snow.  
  
"Really though boys, you should consider having grandchildren before your poor mother dies of old age." Mrs. Weasley told Bill and Charlie as the family sat around the table eating breakfast. Bill frowned at her.  
  
"Mum, most women I've dated aren't really looking forward to having five boys to look forward to." He informed her. She turned to Charlie.  
  
"Mum, I'm too busy with the dragons to get married, let alone help raise five little Weasleys. why don't you get on Percy's case. He's been married the longest and Ron's beat him in the kid race."  
  
"Shut up." Muttered Ron, throwing a piece of sausage at him. Harry snorted and continued to eat as the kids began to follow his best friend's example.  
  
"Well we aren't exactly in a real rush to have kids." Percy told his older brother.  
  
"Right. We still have to get a bigger house before having children." Said Penelope.  
  
"Of course kids. No rushing into something you aren't ready for." Said Mr. Weasley, then looked at the twins who seemed to want to say something smart to Percy about the entire having children issue.  
  
"So, how are you kids doing at Hogwarts? Not causing trouble are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No ma'am." Answered Sara.  
  
"Grandma. do you know anything about Death Eaters?" asked John and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley and he shrugged.  
  
"Something my friend Jessica Thomas said. I was just a little curious." He answered, and continued to eat. Mr. Weasley looked down the table at Angelina and Alicia, who were being ver quiet.  
  
"Anything wrong girls?" he asked.  
  
"I have something to say." They said at the same time and they both looked at each other.  
  
"What did you have o say?" asked Alicia.  
  
"What did you have to say?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." They said at the same time and everyone stared at them.  
  
"Are you two serious?" asked Ginny, her and Hermione staring at them with bright eyes.  
  
"Well I was confirmed by a doctor." Said Angelina.  
  
"I took a test." Said Alicia. "Five times, all positive." The girls turned to everyone else and Mrs. Weasley ran to the end of the table, hugging both of them.  
  
"I'm so happy!" she cried, before turning to the twins, who were extremely shocked, and hugging them.  
  
"Wow, we're gonna be dads." 


	15. chapter 13

The Next Generation-Chapter 13  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Christmas break had ended faster than wanted and John, Jessica, and Chris found themselves back on the Hogwarts express, on their way home. John was explaining about his Christmas when Janet and Jeff entered their compartment to see if they had made it before they left.  
  
"That's pretty cool how both your uncles are gonna be dad's at the same time." Laughed Chris.  
  
"What a time to be having kids too. I heard my dad talking to my mum just the other day and according to him, the ministry is having all kinds of problems. They even think that Voldemort's second in command is taking control now. can you believe they're actually starting to say You-Know-Who again." Informed Jessica, and shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"I doubt anything like that is happening. I mean, I thought all the Death eaters were taken care of." Said John, looking over at Chris for support.  
  
"Yeah, all but the ones cleared. You know, those hot shots like Lucius Malfoy." Said Chris. "They couldn't do anything to him since he wasn't caught the day all those Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts after Harry Potter." He told them. The compartment door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. It was rare to actually see a teacher on the train, so they were actually surprised.  
  
"Anything wrong Professor?" asked Jessica.  
  
"No, just making sure all students are safe. There have been attacks on wizards with muggle blood lines and we don't need any of you getting hurt." She said, looking at John.  
  
"I haven't done anything!" he said quickly.  
  
"No. but your mother is a muggle born and I'd hate to see you get hurt because of it. After all, your mother and father were helping to defeat all those dark wizards that year at Hogwarts." She said and left. Chris and Jessica looked at him confusion.  
  
"You think they're after you?" asked Chris.  
  
"No way." answered John. After all, he hadn't done anything to the death eaters. and what would be the purpose of taking your revenge out on someone's off spring anyhow? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got back to the school, nothing seemed to have changed, except the boys' dorm was neater with them not being around. Chris had pulled his rat out of his pocket and placed him on the dresser as he unpacked. "It's like returning back home all over again." He said cheerfully.  
  
"You bet. My mum was nagging all the time I was home." Muttered Marcus, who lived with his single mother and three younger siblings. "Since I'm the oldest I'm suppose to set an 'example'." He muttered. John snorted and unpacked his school things, placing them in the junky way he liked them. Back home Hermione would nag him about it because his room reminded her of Ron's old room back at the Burrow when they were younger, but Ron seemed to take that as a compliment.  
  
"Well I was at my aunts and she's the best. No one I could love more. Next to my mum of course." Said Jeff cheerfully.  
  
"Well, we should head to the great hall for the feast. I love it when Nearly Headless Nick comes around." Said Kel. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe your mum let you keep that nasty thing." Jessica told Chris as they sat around the Gryffindor table eating. Chris frowned at her as the rat's head poked out his robe pockets.  
  
"If you must know, my mum doesn't know about this rat." He told her. "My mum is very picky and she refuses for me to bring certain pets in the house ever since the time I found the garden snake in our back yard and she found it before I did."  
  
"A garden snake?" said John and Chris nodded. "Where'd she find it?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, but it was in the process of her doing the laundry. She yelled at me for a good hour while dad laughed at her." Answered Chris and the boys laughed.  
  
"That sounds a bit like my family, but mum's never really been scared of pets I bring, she just yells. Dad gets serious too. I suppose it's because of something that must of happened to them."  
  
"Well you live in the wizard community, so maybe they're worried about Animagus." Said Jessica.  
  
"What are those?" asked Chris asked curiously, not noticing the frantic movements suddenly being made in his pocket. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"It's when wizards can transform into animals. Of course they have to be registered, but I found out from a file that there are some not registered. This wizard called Peter Pettigrew, he faked his death and framed this wizard named Sirius Black. He's suppose to be in Azkaban and up for death after some death eaters that were caught ratted him out."  
  
"What animal did he turn into?" asked John, not noticing that the rat that was once in his best friends pocket was no sliding down his pant leg and running off.  
  
"I forgot, but I'm sure your mum could tell you. After all, that is in her department at the ministry." Answered Jessica.  
  
"How many other wizards were there?" asked Chris curiously.  
  
"Well there was this one witch named Rita Skeeter. She could turn into a beetle." Answered Jessica. "There were two wizards your mum wouldn't name though." She added, looking at John. "You know, for privacy and all."  
  
"I wish I could that." Said Chris and John agreed.  
  
"Sorry to burst your dreams into sudden flames boys, but with the grades you're getting on transfiguration, there is no way you can be an Animagus." Jessica told them and they both frowned. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus was sitting on the living room floor with Sirius as Alex taught the two wizards how to play Barbie. "And then when you dress her, you have to make sure all her clothes match." The little girl told them as they stared at the plastic model of a woman.  
  
"You know, I'd be enjoying this if she was a real woman." Muttered Sirius and he undressed the doll.  
  
"Oh but Sirius, don't you like her? She's just you type. A girl who won't fight back and you can take total advantage of. A doll." Laughed Remus and Sirius glared at him. Remus was now waving the doll so that it would look as if she was tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Oh Padfoot is such a stud!" he announced in a girly voice and made the doll dance around.  
  
"Oh but Moony is worst!" said Sirius, making his doll walk around as his put on a high pitch girl voice. "Just last week he completely blew me off for a book! Can you believe it! I was just standing there in my sexy little nightie and he just."  
  
"Excuse me." said Hermione, who was now standing behind her daughter with her arms crossed and Ron trying to hold back laughing.  
  
"Oh hey Hermione. We're just playing dolls." Said Sirius, both men grinning up at her in embarrassment.  
  
"Really you guys, I asked you to baby sit, not fill her mind with stories about your personal lives, reenacted with dolls. I would have settled with you teaching her pranks."  
  
"I told you." Sirius announced, turning to Remus. 


	16. chapter 14

The Next Generation-Chapter 14  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
The year was going by fast and the students soon found themselves gathering up their notes and studying for the finals. Chris loosened his tie and wiped the sweat of his forehead as they sat under the old oak tree by the lake and worked on Transfiguration. John was tired of studying and wanted to go back in the castle or anything when he came across something.  
  
"Hey... maybe that Pettigrew guy could turn into a rat. I know this guy who can transform into a huge dog. And he keeps telling my dad that he's still on a hunt for some one named Scabbers.. Dad says that was the name of his old rat and he was really loyal to Voldemort. and Chris's rat has been missing ever since we returned form Christmas break." Said John, still looking down at his book.  
  
"But then why hasn't he attacked yet?" asked Jessica, taking the book away and reading it.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he's waiting to catch us off guard. Chris did find him hiding in the boys dorm, and no one else claimed it." They all exchanged looks before gathering up their things and running into the castle.  
  
"I'll be in the library!" called Jessica, splitting up from the boys. They ran up to their dorm and began to look through all their things. John pulled his wand out; deciding to use a useful charm his mom had used on his plenty of times.  
  
"Accio rat." Said John, but nothing happened.  
  
"He must not be on the grounds anymore." Said Chris. They continued to search the castle, doing summoning charms in certain paces, but never finding anything. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris sat in the windowsill in the common room, looking down at the school grounds. "It's nearly eleven. why isn't Jessica back yet?" he muttered and John sat across from him.  
  
"Maybe she's not coming until she finds something." Said John thoughtfully as they looked up at the sky. Suddenly, the portrait hole flew open and Jessica came in, dropping some books on the table.  
  
"I found all these books and they're all up to date. One Professor had Voldemort attached to him and was after this thing called the sorcerer's stone. Harry Potter defeated him with the help of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Jessica read. "They helped him get through the three headed dog, a room full of flying keys, a giant chess board, a some potions, a few being poison."  
  
"That's wicked." Said Chris and John. Jessica slid the book over to them and John took over.  
  
"Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Had nothing to do with the poor excuse for a professor, Gilderory Lockhart, but a diary in which Tom Riddle (Also known as lord Voldemort) kept his memories." Said John. "Third year, Sirius Black broke free from Azkaban and dementors were placed all around the castle but removed when almost killing three students. The professor was a werewolf."  
  
"Man, our parents had all the fun when they were here." Said Chris, taking the book. "Fourth year, the Tri-wizard tournaments were started and to make sure no under aged wizards would enter, an age-line was made around the legendary Goblet of Fire." Chris looked up at Jessica.  
  
"It was used to determine the three people worthy of being in the tournament." She answered.  
  
"Oh, it was very efficient since the Weasley twins, Fredrick and George Weasley tried to cross over and failed, being thrown back and having large beards on their faces. Most unfortunately, there were four champions and one being under aged and Mr. Harry James Potter. Later, through confession of a death eater who had used Polyjiuce Potion to disguise himself as Alastor Moody, an Auror who was to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts that year, he told that he had out mister Potter's name in the goblet. That's insane." Said Chris and Jessica took the book back.  
  
"That year Voldemort had rose again. This is Dumbledore's book and I promised not to read any farther than fourth year. He said that he believes the whole second in command theory and we should be ready." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex was sitting outside under a tree playing in the sandbox Hermione had forced Ron into building up for her. Crookshanks was sleeping next to it when Alex saw it get up and begin hissing. "Crookshanks, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hello Alexis." Came a familiar voice and the man in a hood appeared, floating over the sandbox with his legs crossed.  
  
"Hi friend." Greeted Alex, getting up and going over to him as he lowered himself toward the ground a bit. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"Because, I'm shy. I have no friends because everyone is afraid of me. Every one but you that is." he said, his voice like a whisper.  
  
"My mummy and daddy are nice."  
  
"NO! They are mean. I remember them from when I was in school.. But maybe if you come with me, they will change." He held out his hand, but when Crookshanks attacked, he knocked the cat out and grabbed Alex. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get off of me!" grumbled John, rolling over and heard Chris calling his name. There was a lot of noise as people rushed around the dorm room. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"There's been a kidnapping both in here and in the wizard community. McGonagall is down in the common room." Answered Chris. They all gathered in the common room where McGonagall announced the disappearance of Jessica Thomas and wouldn't say who was missing out of the community.  
  
"With all that's been happening and after the chamber of secrets incident, who knows what will happen to Hogwarts." She said, and looked at John and Chris. She was best friend. I'm sorry boys." She said, and left. Sara came up to her cousin and Chris with something folded up under her robes.  
  
"You're a bit like uncle Ron, so I'm gonna let you two borrow this. and you had better not lose it. We'll be going home in about three days and I don't want daddy to kill me." She said, and handed them Harry's old invisibility cloak.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked John and she nodded. They thanked her and snuck out the portrait hole quietly. As they went through the castle, they finally made it to a classroom where all the teachers were.  
  
"Did you tell the boy?" asked Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"I couldn't Albus. After hearing about Thomas. how could I?"" answered McGonagall's voice. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"His little sister was kidnapped by a death eater. I don't know what they really want with Weasleys since this is the second time it has happened, but I believe he must know... And all the parents will be here tomorrow as well. We will need to contact Mr. & Mrs. Thomas." John felt sick as Chris dragged him away from the room door.  
  
"C'mon!" he said. "I think I know where they went."  
  
"Where who went?" asked John weakly.  
  
"The death eaters that got your sister and Jessica. I remember reading it in the book. And there's only one other place rats go." Answered Chris and dragged and took his friend over to the bathroom that none of the girls used.  
  
"There's a ghost named Moaning Myrtle in here and this bath room is all out of order. There's a way to the Chamber of secrets in here." When they entered the bathroom, Myrtle was seen sitting on the faucet of a sink. She looked up at the boys.  
  
"Ooo, visitors! But I'm sure you want to come to save the two girls." she pointed over at a sink that was torn apart out of the wall. "They didn't even say hello. Just took these two girls and slid down that pipe there, they did."  
  
"What did they look like?" asked John as Chris went over to the pipe and looked down.  
  
"A little red head and a girl with Hogwarts robes. I suppose she was a first year from the look of her." Answered Myrtle.  
  
"Thanks." Said John and the boys both slid down the pipe.  
  
"You're welcome. Come back soon." 


	17. chapter 15

The Next Generation-Chapter 15  
  
Author's Note: Ron and Harry never thought that they'd end up with family lives until now, but now life is really about change. Especially since now they had kids on their way to Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were becoming more and more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the made-up ones that will show up in this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
When they finally hit the ground, Chris and John looked at each other and made gagging noises. "That was disgusting." Said Chris, wiping all slime off of his robes and looking around. "It's like a haunted house down here."  
  
"Yeah, but not nearly as fun." Said John, pulling his wand out. "Lumos." Chris did the same and followed him through the room. Chris would look up at the snakeheads and then begin to tease John about them possibly swooping down and eating them whole, until they saw two people lying on the ground.  
  
"Jessica!" announced Chris, running over to her. John came up at hie side and saw Alex leaning against her. They both seemed to be asleep, but both of them were pale.  
  
"Alex, wake up." He said, shaking her. He head fell over to the side onto Jessica's shoulder. "Are they dead?"  
  
"Of course not you poor boy." Came a voice, causing them to jump. Two men were standing there, one being very old looking and the other kept his hood up. He pointed his wand at them. "They're just in a little sleep, but I assure you they'll be fine."  
  
"We should kill them now!" said the older man.  
  
"Oh please Peter. What harm can two little boys cause?"  
  
"More than you think!" announced Chris, and pointed his wand at the two men. "We are the son's of Aurors you know! We know a lot more spells than the average first year!"  
  
"STUPEFY!" they announced. The one man disappeared while the other one dropped to the ground.  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd need to use that." Said Chris. "Dad just thought it would come in handy one day." John sighed and picked up his little sister while Chris picked up Jessica.  
  
"Let's get out of here, eh?"  
  
"How exactly are we suppose to do that?" asked Chris with Jessica on his back.  
  
"You won't." came the man's voice, and they turned around. The man that they thought had left was back and had his wand pointing at them. "And if you know any better, you'll give up." Chris groaned and put Jessica back on the ground next to Alex.  
  
"Please don't tell me I just took that finally yesterday for no good reason in life." He muttered both boys ready to defend the girls and themselves with their lives. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following day, teachers and parents were gathered all across the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid's dog, Fang was running around happily. Harry patted the dog on the head and sighed, looking over at Dean and Ron who hadn't talked to any one yet. Ginny looked at her brother and sighed.  
  
"I just finished talking to McGonagall and she told me that Chris Finnigan and John are missing and no one can find them any where." She whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Harry, knowing this was about to leave a real affect on Hermione's life, having lost both kids. "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"I don't know, but Sara said she lent John the invisibility cloak." Ginny nodded over at her daughter who was crying into her best friend's shoulder. Harry sighed and saw Hermione leaning against the castle wall with Parvati. He went over to them and smiled a bit.  
  
"You two all right?" he asked and Parvati sank to the ground, going into immediate tears. She didn't even answer him but cried that she had never spent enough time with her daughter or told her how proud she was of her.  
  
"I'm a horrible mother! I never had the chance to tell her how much I loved her!" she announced. Harry looked up and saw Snape looking in there direction, but he quickly looked away as Dumbledore showed up with some students following him, two of them having that familiar Weasley red hair.  
  
"Alex?" Hermione looked at Harry then at the few students following Dumbledore. When they moved around him, Harry saw John holding Alex up on his back and Chris and Jessica follow up at his side. Then a body that was tied up tightly came up. People gasped when they saw this, but Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione ran and scooped their children into their arms.  
  
"Mum, let go. you're embarrassing me." Muttered John as Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean came up.  
  
"Isn't that Wormtail?" Ron asked. Jessica pushed out of her mom's arms.  
  
"Yeah! This jerk came and kidnapped me when I was leaving the library and then I saw Alex down there with some guy in a hood. The prat refused to take it off, then he put us under a sleeping spell."  
  
"Then we remembered this story about the chamber of secrets and this girl. ghost named Myrtle showed us where this guy," Chris stopped and pointed at Wormtail. "She wanted us to come visit her again after Dumbledore came and saved us."  
  
"Yeah, but the man with the hood got away." Said John, then pulled something out from under his robes. "Uncle Harry, here's your cloak." He said. Harry smiled and thanked him. Hermione hugged onto Alex, who was wearing some small robes to replace the ones that were torn up.  
  
"Thank you so much Dumbledore!" she announced and the old wizard nodded.  
  
"No need to thank me. After all, your children have just done something normal first years and even adult wizards couldn't achieve." he answered gently, then Jessica looked up at him.  
  
"This guy said that the second in command is on the loose still. do you think he's just mental?" she asked and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure, but most likely, he's telling the truth." Chris groaned.  
  
"C'mon now! We just got finished fighting dark wizards. Don't tell me we have to go through it again next year." He announced and Seamus patted his son on the head.  
  
"I knew you'd be in the history books." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last two days of school were great. Jessica had then, on the last day, she took the time to drag the boys to visit moaning myrtle, and thank her for the help. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Hagrid came up to John with a small smile. "You're so much like you're dad." He said and John grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's what my mum tells me." He laughed, and Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Looking forward to seeing you next ear. and so you know, next year, there will be two of our Quidditch players graduating. maybe you and Chris can try out for the part as beaters." He suggested.  
  
"Are you serious?!" asked Chris, who had just came up behind John. Hagrid nodded.  
  
"C'mon you guys! The train is about to go!" called Jessica. The boys nodded and waved good bye to Hagrid, promising to write letters over the summer. When they reached their compartment, Jessica was looking out t he window and thinking hard about something when it came to her.  
  
"Guys, we never found out who that second wizard was. AS soon as Dumbledore showed up, he disappeared, and no one can apperate on Hogwarts grounds." She said, and the boys looked out the window as well.  
  
"Well hey, it's out of our hands now. After all, we caught Wormtail and Sirius can walk through the streets freely. let's just go through summer and hope for the best, eh?" suggested John, and they agreed.  
  
"After all, next year is a new adventure all it's own." 


End file.
